Yasser Black
|image = |210px]] |born = Sudan |Changed = July 1999 |alias = Billy (given by Jacob Jacob Black (Given Bella Cullen) Resmble Cullen (Given Edward Cullen) |gender = Male |species = Human and wolf |hair = Black |eye = Brown |family = Billy (Foster Father) |abilities = Sharper shifter, claws and fangs |special abilities = Max Speed |Occupation = Alph(Former) |loyalty = None |appearances = Blood on Wrath|name = Yazzer Black}} "...This place...This entire world.... I don't care about it anymore." Yasser Black is a former human and a werewolf,former member of Black Family. Biography 'Early Life' Yazzer is a human and youngest child of the unamed mother and unnamed father and Billy Black was the one who taken him from them, Before Yazzer's birth, his father had his wife seal within him, in hopes that Yazzer would become the ultimate weapon for werewolves as he was the only one of the's three children to be compatible with the werewolves. He was born premature and therefore, was an unusually small and frail infant.Born in Sudan Before she died, Billy's wife passionately held her son, vowing to always protect him.Yazzer was trained in sharpe-shifter by his father, but mainly raised by his mother. Before beginning the mission, Billy and Kylie gave gifts to Leah to celebrate his promotion to teacher, though Yazzer had forgotten thus straining an already poor relationship. Billy would soon be called to the front lines, leaving the team to carry on the mission alone. The three were then discovered by some vampires and Kylie was captured. Leah elected to abandon Kylie, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Yazzer became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Leah refused, Yazzer left on his own, remarking that Leah was worse than scum for abandoning his friends. Yazzer found the cave the vampires were using as a hideout, but before he could make much progress, was found and attacked by a sensed vampire.Billy having a change of heart because of Yazzer's parting words, arrived and saved Yazzer, shielding him from vampire's attack, but damaging Yazzer's forehead in the process. To save his family, Yazzer awakened his wolf form for the first time, allowing him to fast through killing vampire's speed and kill him. The two found and released Kylie from her restraints, prompting the leader worthless vampire to bring the cave down around them. As they made their escape, Billys limited his leg greatly hindered him, and when Yazzer noticed he was about to be crushed by a falling boulder in his leg spot, Emily appeared after them and pushed him out of the way and became trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of her face. With no way to escape, Billy accepted his atonement and made an offering: to give Yazzer his fully wolf form as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier. Because of the power of Yazzer's sharper-shifter, the clan of Black hated and feared Yazzer because of he was a human.Seeing him only for the monster sealed within him, for a time, Emily seemed to be the only person who cared about Yazzer. When Yazzer would unintentionally harm others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by wolf, Emily was the only one who understood that Yazzer hadn't intended to harm anyone. The Black Council, however, saw Yazzer frequent attacks as a threat to the village. Because of the danger Yazzer imposed, disappointed by the turn of events, Billy decided to test his son by having Emily attack Gaara both physically and psychologically to see if Yazzer could retain control of Wolf. As a result, on the Black's orders, Billy told Gaara that his real mother never loved him. He also tried to assassinate Yazzer, only to be fatally scar in her right cheek and lip by the boy before Yazzer realised who he killed. Although Yazzer tried to consider Emily attack as his father's order, Emily lied to him by saying that he had willingly accepted the mission to kill Yazzer. She also lied that he never truly loved Yazzer, and told him that killing him would avenge the death of his sister, who had named him Yazzer after the phrase , a sign of her intense hatred for Black rather than love for her son. In the last ditch effort to kill Yazzer. Emily holding Yazzer's cheek and asking Yazzer to "please leave before you hury anyone.". Using his wolf form,Yazzer decided to run away, and lost the only person he thought had cared for him, while not knowing the true reasons behind Emilys actions. Yazzer then used his wolf to etch the kanji for hatred tattoo onto his shoulder. Yazzer then lost control and transformed into wolf, rampaging around the clan before his father stopped him with his will. Since this incident, Yazzer became an aloof and cruel person who would kill anyone to prove his existence and to obtain recognition from the village, all the while giving up any desire for friendship. Seeing that Yazzer was unable to cope with the loss of his mother's love,Billy deemed him a failure and arranged several assassinations of his son that all failed yet made Yazzer hate his father even more. In time, Yazzer's new ideology allowed better control over wolf and his father would come to appreciate this and the uses he could serve, and cancelled all assassination orders. This revived the idea of having Yazzer as the ultimate weapon of the village. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villians Category:Black Family